


Dinner plans

by Celja



Series: Hikari [2]
Category: One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, SUGURI (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celja/pseuds/Celja
Summary: Yukito continues telling Suguri his story about the time Hikari and him arranged to meet up for dinner for the first time and they share a meal together.
Relationships: Hikari/Yukito
Series: Hikari [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868206
Kudos: 3





	Dinner plans

Suguri’s consciousness had begun to reawaken from her slumber. She was being pulled back into reality from the smell of food. Though what she mainly smelled was grease. As she came to her senses she could hear her father shout something from the kitchen downstairs. Suguri managed to sit herself up and followed it up with a big stretch and an even bigger yawn. Mornings were never her strong suit but she tackled them all the same. After rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her hair she hopped out of bed. She debated to herself if she should put on a different change of clothes but ultimately decided not to bother with the effort right now.

Suguri entered the kitchen still a big groggy as Yukito was finishing up making… whatever he was all making. Suguri looked over at the counter and saw a plethora of food. Plates of eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and toast are all laid out along the countertop.

“Help yourself Suguri. I’ll meet you at the table in just a minute.”

Suguri muttered a noise which must have meant she acknowledged Yukito’s request and thanked him for making breakfast. She picked up an empty plate and started piling a little of everything on it. She then walked herself over to the kitchen table and sat down. Just as Suguri sat down she realized she forgot to get herself a drink. She was about to get up before Yukito walked over to the table and set down an empty glass next to her plate.

“What would you like, milk? Orange juice?”

“Orange juice please.” Suguri mentioned as she looked up and gave a warm smile to Yukito. Yukito smiled back and went over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of juice. He came back to the table and began pouring the juice into Suguri’s empty glass. Suguri was chewing on a piece of bacon as Yukito screwed the cap back on the carton. Yukito leaned over and gave Suguri a small kiss on her head.

“I love you Suguri.” Yukito walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a mug that was filled with coffee and took a sip out of it.

“I love you too Dad.” Suguri took her glass of juice and drank a couple gulps out of it. “Hey Dad, what’s up with all this? You don’t normally do all this for breakfast.”

Yukito walked back over to the table and took a chair next to Suguri. “Well I wanted to continue my story from last night. Telling you more about your Mom that is. You don’t mind if I talk while you eat do you?

Suguri shook her head as she took a forkful of her eggs into her mouth and looked into her father’s eyes.

Yukito then took another drink of his coffee before beginning to speak. “Right, so where was I…”

* * *

Yukito was back in his room and lying on his bed. He was simply staring at his ceiling while continuing to replay the events from earlier through his head. While he was fairly confident that he was overthinking Hikari’s invitation for dinner, Yukito couldn’t help but wonder if it was a friendly gesture or there were ulterior motives. He turned his head to look at the clock on his side table. They never agreed on a time to meet up, but he had about two hours before the usual dinner crowd of people showed up. Another matter was even finding Hikari in the dining hall to begin with as it’s a pretty large area. Yukito shook those worries out of his mind and focused on his bigger issue; what to wear. He wanted to make a good first impression, but he didn’t want to overdress for something that might not even be an actual date. Frankly Yukito didn’t have anything he considered “fancy” or “stylish” as most of his clothes were simple and used for his work in the labs. Growing tired of pondering over building an outfit he picked his usual dreads for when he gets a day off and went to go take a shower.

After exiting his bathroom Yukito put on the outfit he had set aside on his bed. It was a pair of navy blue denim jeans, a white button up shirt, and a light blue shirt that had a white cloud decal underneath. Yukito went back and forth on whether he should button up his shirt or not but decided against it. His hair was still a bit damp from the shower and he looked over at the clock again. He figured he had a good 30 minutes until he should leave for the cafeteria. Taking another look into the mirror in his bathroom he straightened up his hair and gave himself one last thorough check. Yukito figured he may as well leave now as the earlier to get there would be better. He grabbed his phone, wallet, room key and he headed off.

A short walk later and he made his way to the cafeteria. It was about 6:30pm and of the several dozen sets of tables, only about a third of them had anyone sitting at them. Yukito glanced over the crowd of people to try to find Hikari but he didn’t have any luck. There are a couple different entry points to the cafeteria and he wasn’t sure where to wait. He could sit at a table and keep his eyes open but it would be harder for Hikari to notice him he thought. He continued thinking to himself until someone approached him from behind.

“Oh wow you got here before I did.” A girlish voice had exclaimed behind him. Yukito turned around to see Hikari with a small plastic bag in hand. “I thought for sure I was showing up too early. I realized we never arranged a time and wanted to get here before the dinner crowd.” Hikari swayed her body ever so slightly. “You weren’t waiting long were you?” Hikari was wearing a purple striped shirt and black jeans. It was a more relaxed outfit compared to what she had on earlier.

“No, I actually just got here a couple minutes ago. What’s up with the bag?”

“Oh this?” Hikari raised up the bag while and giving a smile. “Well it’s not every day I get to do it so I went and made us a little something.” Hikari then reached inside the bag and pulled out a little box and handed it over to Yukito.

“Wait, you made me food?” Yukito took the box and stared at it for a couple seconds before looking back to Hikari.

Hikari gave a little nod. “Yeah, I love cooking. Besides, the stuff here isn’t the greatest and my folks like to send me a bunch of food and ingredients to cook with. Anyway let’s grab a table.” With that Hikari started walking towards an empty table that was along the corner of the arrangements. Yukito matched her pace and followed right behind her. Hikari pulled out a chair and sat on one side while Yukito pulled out the chair opposite from her and sat down. Yukito placed the small box on the table and opened up the lid. The food inside was very neatly arranged and organized. There was some white rice, veggies, some roasted chicken, and a couple small little omelets. The sight and smell of it all was almost overwhelming to Yukito as he hasn’t had a home cooked meal in some time now. Most of his meals consisted of microwavable meals or take out. Yukito continued to stare at it until he noticed Hikari hadn’t touched her lunch yet and that Hikari was watching him. She had a curious look in her eye that told Yukito she was waiting for him to try a bite and make sure it was okay.

Yukito grabbed the chopsticks that were with the box and looked Hikari in eyes. “Thank you for the food.” He took a portion of the rice, veggies, and chicken and put them in his mouth. Hikari remained quiet as he took a couple bites and found the food to be very delectable. “Wow, this is great.”

Hikari smiled and began to unpack her own box of food. “I’m glad you like it. If you’ve still got room afterwards I got us dessert as well.” Hikari took a couple bites of her own food and the two of them just sat together sharing a meal. “So Yukito, what are at this academy for? Most people here are already in the military or looking to get into it.”

Yukito swallowed the bite of food he took. “Well I’m not entirely contracted by the government or anything yet. I was offered a scholarship here after I did a presentation at my previous college about something I’ve been working on called Project One.” Hikari stopped what she was doing and jolted her gaze to Yukito.

“Project One? I think I might have heard one of my instructors talk about that, but what is it?” Hikari then put another mouthful of food in her mouth.

“Well to put it simply the basis behind Project One is to increase a person’s abilities. My idea for it was to increase the rate we could heal the planet.” Yukito set down his utensils and looked deeply into Hikari’s eyes. “With the way we are now, we may not be able to stop the war and fix the planet before it’s too late. My end goal with Project One is to heal the planet and bring back the beautiful blue sky someday.”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting such a bold statement. You know that’s not going to be easy right? This war’s been going on for who knows how long now.” Hikari mentioned before stuffing another chunk of food in her mouth.

“I know it’s a bit farfetched, but I really want to make it happen one day.” Yukito picked his utensils back up and ate another bite.

“So with this Project One are you like enhancing someone’s natural abilities, giving them a new power? Or is it like some totally new robot life form that aims to help fix the planet?” Hikari asked while giving her chopsticks a little spin.

“My group and I are still working on that part, but for right now it’s more of an enhancement system.”

“I see, you’re very serious about this.” Hikari’s voice started to go quiet.

The two of them ate in silence after that remark until Yukito raised a question. “So what about you Hikari? What’s your goal in all this?”

Hikari paused to gather her thoughts while Yukito waited to hear her response. “I want this war to be over. I’m sick of the fighting, the destruction, all of it. I was hoping I could do something about it by joining the military but it feels like nothing’s changed.” Hikari began to lower her head. “I want to make a difference for the world, I want to make this a better place for tomorrow.” Another silent pause as Yukito observed Hikari. Hikari raised her head and stared directly at Yukito. Yukito could see a swirling range of emotions swell within Hikari’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to start getting so emotional. It’s our first time hanging out and we’re already talking about this kinda stuff.” Hikari’s voice started to break up a little as she broke her gaze and looked off to a corner of the room.

“I don’t mind it at all. You actually remind me of this girl I helped out the other day.” Yukito mentioned before gulping down more food.

“Huh?”

“This happened a few weeks ago but I was out taking a late night walk when I came across this girl who had collapsed on the side of the path. She was real beat up like she had been in a fight or something. I took her to a nearby hospital and ended up helping nurse her back to health. We talked for a while once she woke up and after I mentioned my dream of healing the planet, she asked if she could help. She seemed like a strong but stubborn girl who was very forward thinking. ”

Hikari placed her chin on both of her hands and kept listening intently. “What ended up happening to her? Did you get her name or anything?”

Yukito chuckled quietly. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I got her name. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and looked very conflicted with herself. I’m not sure what happened with her though. I went back the next day to check on her but she had already left the hospital. The doctors apparently tried to stop her but she ignored them and said ‘she had to commence her operation’ or something.”

Hikari then pursed her lips and began to mutter to herself. “Hmm… that description sounds a bit familiar…”

“Did you say something Hikari?”

“Ah- no it’s nothing.” Hikari looked down at the table and noticed the both of them had finished off their food. “Hey would you still happen to have room for dessert?”

Yukito perked up slightly and wondered what she had in store. “Yeah, I guess I could. What have you got?”

Hikari then reached back into the bag she had and pulled out two small little dishes covered in plastic wrap. “It’s nothing fancy but I was at a café earlier today and they gave me these as I was leaving.”

Yukito unveiled the little dish to reveal the treat. It was a simple serving of elegant looking pudding.

 _“Wan wan wan wan!”_ Hikari’s phone rang out a small barking dog sound. “Geez I thought I put this on vibrate.” Hikari pulled out her phone and shut off the ringer. The two of them then took their spoons and began to dig into the pudding. It give the smallest of jiggles after the spoon carved out a section. They both took their spoonful of pudding in their mouths at the same time and let out an audible noise.

“It’s good!”

“It’s good!”

Yukito and Hikari remained focused on devouring the pudding until there was nothing left on their plates. After they were finished, the two sat in a short silence as they were unsure what to do next. Hikari checked the time and set her phone on the table.

“Hey Yukito.” Hearing his name brought his attention back down to earth and he looked at the girl in front of him. She had a bit of a flush to her cheeks as she ran her index finger around her phone. “Would you want to do this again sometime? You know, like, go on a date?”

Yukito swallowed hard and could feel his body heat up. Hikari’s eyes had darted away but then came back to Yukito. Yukito enjoyed spending this time with Hikari but he frankly didn’t expect this to be happening this quickly. He wasn’t opposed to it however, he found Hikari to be pretty cute.

“I-I’d like that!” Yukito exclaimed as he clenched his fists underneath the table to try to remain calm. Hikari then brought her eyes back to Yukito and relaxed her shoulders which had tensed up greatly. She smiled widely and pushed her phone across the table over to Yukito.

“Great! Could I get your number then? That way we won’t have this problem again where I run off before we arrange a meetup time.”

Yukito just nodded as he looked down and began to put in his contact information in the lit up phone. After he was finished he slid it back over to Hikari who picked up the phone and fumbled around with it. A couple seconds passed and Yukito felt his own phone rumble. He took it out from his pocket to see a notification saying he got a message.

“ _It’s Hikari! ^.^”_ Yukito smiled at the message and saved the new contact as Hikari and then put his phone away.

“Thanks Yukito. I gotta get going now, but I had fun today.” Hikari began to gather up all the trash and put it back in the little bag she brought.

“I had fun too Hikari.” Yukito responded as Hikari got up from out of her chair.

“I’ll text you later, okay” Hikari mentioned before waving goodbye and walking over to one of the trashcans to dump the trash and then heading to the nearby exit. Yukito kept his eyes on her until she left his vision. After she disappeared, he looked back at Hikari’s text message. A goofy smile grew on his face and he sat in his own little world. After a minute or two, Yukito then got up and left the cafeteria to head back to his room.

* * *

Hikari was following a nurse through the hallway of a hospital. Their footsteps were some of the only noise echoing throughout the hallway at that time. The two of them stopped at one of the rooms and the nurse turned around to speak to Hikari.

“Her condition has improved but she’s still recovering. She may be resting, but take all the time you want.”

“Thank you.” The nurse and Hikari shared a smile and bowed to each other before the nurse walked away. Hikari opened the door and walked into the room. There was a young woman lying on the hospital bed who had her left arm in a cast and most of her body in bandages including the left side of her face. The young woman appeared to be awake but she didn’t react to the door opening or Hikari entering the room.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Hikari asked as she walked up and took a seat next to the hospital bed.

“Oh, Hikari!” The girl turned over and looked at Hikari. “Sorry I was lost in my thoughts. I’m hanging in there. My body’s still sore all over but I’ll get through it.” She looked back up at the ceiling and sighed.

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear it.” Hikari’s gaze went around the room and eventually went down to the floor.

“So how did it go with you? Did everything work out” The girl asked Hikari whose eyes shot back up to the girl in the bed.

“It went pretty well. I got his number and he agreed to go on a date with me. ” Hikari mentioned.

“That’s good. Now try to stick to the plan I mentioned and reach out to him tonight.” The woman proclaimed. Hikari nodded in response and kept eye contact with the patient.

“I will. Thank you again for everything Alte.”

She chuckled and rolled over to look at the ceiling. “Don’t worry about it Hikari. That guy’s a special one so it all works out.”

Hikari got up from her chair and stared at Alte who turned back over at Hikari. “Well I should get going Alte. Sorry I couldn’t stay for too long but I wanted to let you know what’s going on. You rest up and get better and I’ll keep you updated okay?”

Alte nodded to Hikari. “Alright, you stay safe out there Hikari. Thanks for coming by."

Hikari then walked out of the room and left Alte alone. Alte then rolled over to the opposite side that Hikari was at and looked at a little table next to her. There was a small silver ring that she used to wear on her left hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to die _that_ easy. I’ll make it back, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn't realize how much longer this compared to my previous works was until I looked back over it. I've decided to take a few creative liberties and change up a couple events that happened in SORA slightly. I'm really enjoying writing this out and I think I can make it into something much bigger than I was originally expecting.


End file.
